


Teddy Bear

by FancifulRivers



Series: Occasion a Day Competition Stories [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Draco, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Godfather Snape, Teddy Bears, child fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

"Here you are, Draco," his godfather smiled, handing him a stuffed teddy bear. It was dressed in black robes like Severus's and held a potions stirrer in one paw.

"Thank you," he beamed, remembering his manners as he scurried into the nursery. He knew better than to hang around when his parents wanted to talk to Severus. It only got him a lecture and a swat on the seat of his pants. And his daddy looking at him with that _look_ , like he was so disappointed into Draco, he couldn't stand to be in the same room with him. _Proper gentlemen do not snoop,_ his mommy told him with a stern pat on the shoulder, and he never did it anymore.

His new teddy bear came with a bag of goodies, too, which Draco investigated eagerly, spreading out the contents on the nursery floor while the house elf Dobby watched from the corner. He didn't like the house elves. They looked scary, like they belonged in the fairy tales his mother had sometimes read to him when he was even smaller.

Professor Ted E Bear came with a cauldron (standard size 2, in stuffed animal miniature), a couple vials of unbreakable glass, and a variety of liquids, charmed to not spill from their containers. He was entranced, stretching out on his stomach, as he held the bear, lisping aloud instructions for a Happiness Draught.

"Draco, Professor Snape is leaving," his mother came to inform him, and he scrambled up, tucking the bear in the crook of his arm. His godfather waited in the entryway, eyes crinkling up in happiness when he saw Draco. He usually looked angry, but Draco didn't take it personally.

"Thank you for the bear again," he said in a rush. Severus bent down and gave him a short, awkward hug.

"You're welcome, Draco," Professor Snape replied stiffly. Draco grinned. This was the best present _ever_ , although he'd never admit it to his parents.


End file.
